creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShepherdMoons
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My friend recently committed suicide and I found these chat logs with a bot on his computer page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 22:45, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:08, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 14:51, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Notice The Historical Archive category should only be added by an admin if the story meets the requirements. Additionally that story is awaiting review on whether or not it's going to be deleted and transfered to the Classic Creepypasta Wiki or added to the historical archive. Continuing to add that category is likely to result in a warning/temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:07, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 01:52, April 9, 2018 (UTC) A Heads-up Please read the header on the PotM page. ("Please do not nominate your own stories.") Don't nominate your own stories. We've had to ban users for abusing the system before and it's never reflected well on their character afterwards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:38, April 20, 2018 (UTC) M4r Hi. Just wanted to let you know that when marking something for review you should use the m4r template. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Marked_for_Review Have a great day :) --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:10, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:33, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:10, May 15, 2018 (UTC) PotM Nomination Hi ShepherdMoons. I am afraid the story you nominated for Pasta of the Month, Mr. Mix, is too popular and as per the PotM rules, it has been rejected from the running. Feel free to submit another story for the award next month, and apologies for the inconvenience! MrDupin (talk) 11:57, July 20, 2018 (UTC) The Template Stands Alone Hey ShepherdMoons. I'm not an admin and I don't mean to bust your chops, but you can't add categories to pages that already have the M4R or Delete template applied to them. Well, now you know and knowing is half the battle. G.I. JOE!!! --Kolpik (talk) 14:28, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Editing Hi, a large number of edits you've made to this story were inappropriate. We allow both UK/US spellings and paralyse/paralyze and realise/realize are both acceptable variants. This could be considered vandalism by some authors and may result in a ban if you persist. If you'd ever like clarification, feel free to drop me or another admin a message ChristianWallis (talk) 10:37, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Categories Heya ShepherdMoons, I'm not an admin, but I saw your edit to The Goatman Is After Me and thought I should point you towards the category rules. Beings, Monsters, and Cryptids are all mutually exclusive and can't be added together. It's a good idea to check this page when you're adding categories to ensure you're not causing conflicts. Thanks! Underscorre talk - - 13:10, August 13, 2018 (UTC)